My Math Teacher
by brunamfp
Summary: A história do escritor Lewis Carroll pelo ponto de vista de Helena Liddel, irmã mais velha da pequena Alice.
1. Conhecendo Harry

**Capítulo 1**

O maior hobby dele era fotografar. O segundo maior era escrever. De matemático ele tinha muito pouco, eu sempre achei que ele deveria ter sido meu professor de gramática ou redação. Minha mãe também achava isso... Aliás, todos achavam isso. Até minha pequena irmã Alice sabia muito bem que Mr. Dogson era um incrível escritor.

Pelo que sei, papai e mamãe sempre tiveram afinidade com a família Dogson. Meu pai, Mr. Liddel, era o gerente do banco nacional da Inglaterra e mamãe era uma típica senhora de casa que nada fazia além de cuidar dos filhos e procurar bons partidos para as garotas.

Quando fiz 15 anos passei a estudar na St. Eugenius para garotas, onde por um acaso Charles dava aula de... Matemática. Mesmo me conhecendo desde que eu era um bebê ainda dentro da barriga de minha mãe, dentro da sala de aula ele me tratava como Miss Liddel, apenas mais uma de suas alunas pouco interessadas em sua álgebra ou trigonometria.

Naquela noite mamãe nos arrumara cuidadosamente, mas não nos contava o motivo. Adam, meu irmão mais velho, estava vestido em um fraque excelentemente passado. Alice vestia seu lindo babado branco e seu cabelo não tinha um fio fora do lugar. Eu, por outro lado, parecia estar vestida para um casamento, ou quase isso. Meu vestido comprido tinha um leve tom de amarelo e minhas luvas de renda pinicavam.

No meio do caminho percebi para onde estávamos indo. Não era difícil adivinhar já que a casa dos Dogson era a mais afastada do vilarejo. Ao longe via as luzes inconfundíveis da casa velha onde jantávamos costumeiramente.

- Mr. Dogson! – Alice exclamou e em um salto saiu do carro em direção ao velho amigo da família.

Este lhe pegou no colo e a abraçou, lançando seu velho sorriso para meus pais.

- Charles. – Meu pai disse de braços abertos enquanto caminhava até o amigo.

Era fácil ver a diferença de idade entre os dois. Meu pai já era um senhor grisalho com bigode desgrenhado e uma barriga saliente. Charles por outro lado era jovem, cerca de 30 anos, com seus cabelos escuros devidamente penteados e um rosto liso como o de um bebê.

- Arthur. – Mr. Dogson o cumprimentou, em seguida apertando a mão de meu irmão.

Adam parecia ser o único que tinha aversão aos Dogson na minha família. Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas nem tinha curiosidade o suficiente para lhe perguntar.

- Mrs. Liddel. – Charles beijou as costas da mão de minha mãe e em seguida fez o mesmo comigo. – Miss Liddel.

Foi inevitável sorrir diante de seus olhos misteriosos. Ele tinha alguma coisa de diferente, algo que eu mesma não conseguia decifrar e achava que se o fizesse perderia toda a graça de desfrutar da companhia de meu professor favorito.

Quando adentramos a mansão percebi o real motivo pelo qual estávamos lá e porque mamãe me vestiu feito um pavão. Sentados à mesa do jantar estavam mais três cavalheiros, todos provavelmente com a minha idade.

- Venham, - chamou Charles indo na direção dos três. – vou lhes apresentar meus primos de Londres.

Os três rapidamente se levantaram de seus acentos e cumprimentaram um por um de nossa família.

- Este é John, - Charles me apontou o primeiro, o que tinha um cabelo tão loiro que quase parecia branco.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Miss Liddel. – Então tocou seus lábios finos em minha mão, quer dizer, na minha luva de renda.

- Este é Nicholas.

Um rapaz de cabelos tão escuros quanto Charles, mas de olhos encantadoramente azuis, aproximou-se. E por último o mais comum de todos os três. Não tinha cabelo loiro nem olhos azuis, mas tinha o sorriso mais sincero e foi o que, de longe, me encantou de verdade.

- E por último, Harry.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Miss Liddel – Harry disse depois de deixar um beijo em minha mão – Charles nos falou muito de você.

Naquela noite não pude evitar lançar olhares repreensivos para meus pais. Sei muito bem que com 15 anos minha mãe já estava casada e já tinha tido o primeiro filho, James. Este, coitado, morreu na guerra. Que Deus o tenha. Mas voltando ao assunto principal: mamãe não parava de comentar o quanto eu era boa tocando piano, que sabia costurar ternos muito bem, que tinha mãos ótimas para bolos, que tinha uma voz encantadora e que de fato seria a esposa perfeita pra qualquer um. Aí eu tive que franzir o cenho e direcionar aquele olhar fulminante para Charles, que em resposta apenas sorriu de canto, tímido, e baixou o olhar para seu prato.

Alice hora ou hora abafava uma risada ao meu lado e eu tinha vontade de beliscar seu bracinho fino, mas ai eu contava até dez mentalmente e lembrava que a culpa daquilo tudo eram de meus pais e não da minha pequenina irmã inocente. Adam se quer abria a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas eu podia sentir que ele estava tão insatisfeito quanto eu.

Terminado o jantar Charles nos levou até a sala de estar onde fomos servidos de café e chá por suas empregadas. Mamãe ainda continuava com suas frases comprometedoras, tentando fazer de mim um produto no mínimo desejável. Pena que minha educação não permitia levantar e dizer que eu não estou à venda muito menos á procura de marido. Papai me deserdaria caso fizesse isso.

- Mr. Dogson, posso ver suas fotografias? – Alice perguntou em sua vozinha fina.

- Claro, Alice, - Charles se levantou de sua poltrona. Sua expressão em apavorou porque eu sabia o que ele estava prestes a dizer. – Por que não leva os rapazes pra conhecer o jardim enquanto isso, Helena?

O mundo estava conspirando contra mim... Ou melhor, meus pais e o Mr. Dogson. Não tinha a menor chance de eu levar John, Nicholas e Harry por um passeio no jardim da mansão enquanto Charles mostrava suas incríveis fotografias para a minha irmã mais nova.

- Claro, - eu disse enquanto sorria – porque não?

De fato o jardim dos Dogson era o mais lindo de todos que eu já tinha visto. Flores de todas as cores possíveis enfeitavam a fonte de mármore branco. Cerejeiras floridas davam sombra a dois bancos do mesmo mármore da fonte. Um caminho de pedras levava até um bosque que de dia já era escuro, de noite me arrepiava.

O silêncio me irritava. Ninguém arriscava uma só palavra e mesmo eu não sendo nem um pouco tímida – na verdade é exatamente o contrário – eu não tinha vontade de conversar naquele momento. A raiva momentânea por meus pais ainda pulsava em minhas veias.

- Então... – Nicholas arriscou um assunto. – Sua família e meu primo são amigos desde sempre.

Não era um pergunta, ele sabia muito bem a resposta. Só queria que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

- Sim, Charles conhece meus pais antes mesmo de eu nascer – sorri um sorriso falso em sua direção.

Sentei-me num dos bancos ajeitando o saiote e indicando que não queria mais conversas. Uma frase já tinha sido mais do que o suficiente. Porém, de alguma forma, Harry pareceu perceber e concordar. Seu sorriso de canto fez meus olhos não conseguirem desviar enquanto ele arrancava uma flor de um galho baixo de árvore e se aproximava de mim.

- Sabe... – Ele sentou-se ao meu lado. – Eu me sentiria da mesma forma em seu lugar.

E ainda com o sorriso no rosto colocou a flor da cerejeira em meu cabelo, como uma fivela natural. Seus olhos tinham o mesmo mistério que os de Charles tinham e por isso não consegui desviar os meus dos dele.

- Aposto que casar não estava em seus planos, - Ele sorriu e desviou seu olhar, passando a encarar os próprios pés. – Pelo menos não nos próximos cinco, ou seis anos.

Não sei como eu podia estar sem palavras. Eu sempre fora falante, tinha respostas pra tudo na ponta da língua. Estava me perdendo em meus pensamentos confusos, já que tudo passava rodando diante de meus olhos.

- Bom, acho que vamos entrar – John disse puxando o primo, Nicholas, pelo braço. – Se precisarem da gente, é só chamar.

Pude perceber um sorriso mais discreto se formar no rosto de Harry depois que os outros dois sumiram de vista. Foi quando finalmente saí do transe, da hipnose que os olhos castanhos de Harry empunham aos meus.

- Por que ri? – Perguntei com certa curiosidade.

- Por nada... – Ele disse me encarando novamente. – É só que...

- Você ganhou, não é? Quer dizer... Você, Nicholas e John provavelmente decidiram que o primeiro que me deixasse sem falas poderia me levar pro altar e ter uma vida inteira ao meu lado. – Há essa hora já falava tão rápido quanto Alice e meu tom parecia nervoso.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou indignado. – Não!

- Tudo bem que meus pais também não me deram muita escolha... – Eu o interrompi, levantando-me e ajeitando o saiote mais uma vez.

- Combinamos que deixaríamos você escolher – Ele elevou a voz para me fazer ouvir.

Meus insultos pararam na hora. Eu ainda estava de boca aberta quando analisei o que tinha escutado.

- Combinamos também que não a forçaríamos de nada. Quer dizer, sabemos como é ser pressionado pelos pais a casar-se com alguém que acabou de conhecer. Sabemos também que uma garota como você ainda prefere os irmãos aos rapazes e que provavelmente tem alguém muito mais importante que nós lhe esperando em algum lugar.

- E-eu não disse isso. – Desviei de seu olhar.

- Não se sinta pressionada, muito menos culpada. – Harry tocou meu rosto. – Terei um verão inteiro pra te conquistar.

E então seu sorriso tímido passou imediatamente para um desafiador, algo que quase não fui capaz de resistir.


	2. Um dia no Campo

**Capítulo 2**

Nas três semanas seguintes mamãe me obrigou a freqüentar a casa de Charles todos os dias. Levava Alice como desculpa para não ficar sozinha com Harry, John e Nicholas. Mal via meu professor de matemática, já que ele levava minha irmã para caminhar no bosque ou passear de canoa no lago ao fundo da mansão. Todo dia Alice voltada contando as novas histórias que aprendera e eu... Bem, eu não tinha nada a contar, além do fato de que Harry parecia cada dia mais bonito, mais charmoso e mais carinhoso do que no anterior. Estava se tornando rotina e eu me pegava pensando em Harry como meu futuro marido.

De alguma forma aquele dia fora diferente. Tinha chovido durante a tarde toda e quando meu pai voltara à mansão dos Dogson para nos buscar a estrada estava bloqueada por um desabamento. Charles nos ofereceu um quarto luxuoso da mansão para que eu e Alice pudéssemos passar a noite e no dia seguinte, quando a estrada já estivesse livre, poderíamos voltar pra casa.

No jantar Alice estava mais tagarela do que nunca. Charles e os primos trocavam comentários e davam risada enquanto eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Harry.

- Creio que não, mas não custa perguntar à ela – percebi que tinha pego a conversa pela metade e Charles se referia a mim. – Miss Liddel, o que acha?

- Ahm? – Eu meio que acordei de meus devaneios.

Alice soltou uma gargalhada.

- Charles quer nos levar para andar a cavalo. – Ela disse enquanto me encarava com seus olhos cor de mel. – Vamos, Lena?

- Ora, Alice, você sabe que eu não gosto muito de cavalgar.

- Ah! Vamos, Helena. Vai ser legal. – Harry insistiu do outro lado da mesa.

Um minuto inteiro se passou com todos tentando me convencer de que um dia no campo seria incrível. Poderíamos fazer um piquenique e nadar no lago. Flea, a labrador, iria com a gente para nos fazer companhia.

- Helena, será uma oportunidade e tanto. – Charles começou. – Aliás, você me deve uma fotografia desde seu último aniversário.

Senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas e Alice abafou uma risada.

- Tudo bem, - eu disse enquanto me ajeitava na cadeira. – Podemos ir.

Vi Harry sorrir pra mim, como quem agradece. Sorri de volta, tímida demais para a minha personalidade original.

Depois de colocar Alice na cama e dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite, deite-me na minha cama de dossel e esperei o sono chegar, em vão. Arrisquei ir até a sala de música onde um piano velho descansava. Tinha quase certeza de que ninguém o tocava a mais de 10 anos.

Passei meus dedos gelados levemente por cada tecla antes de me sentar em frente do piano. Pensei na música mais calma que conhecia e então deixei meus dedos se moverem formando uma música.

"_Smile. Though your heart is aching"_

Cantei o primeiro verso. Eu costumava cantar aquela música para Alice quando ela tinha pesadelos.

"_Smile. Even though it's breaking"_

Piano era uma das minhas poucas verdadeiras paixões.

"_When there are clouds in the sky - You'll get by"_

Ouvi alguém abrindo a porta atrás de mim e parei imediatamente de tocar. Virei-me esperando encontrar Alice ou até mesmo Harry encostado na porta, me ouvindo tocar. Mas ao invés disso lá estava Charles com um sorriso no rosto e os braços cruzados.

- Não pare – ele pediu e eu voltei a tocar.

"_Smile through your pain and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile,_

_If you just…_

_Smile"_

Então parei abruptamente quando percebi um flash vindo do meu lado. Charles tinha me fotografado e tinha me pegado de surpresa. Abaixei os olhos e com um muxoxo resmunguei:

- Charles, não... – Pedi.

- Helena! Não reclame... A foto ficou perfeita.

- Como pode ter certeza? Você ainda nem a viu. – Eu argumentei.

- Bom, a modelo fala por si só – ele respondeu.

Eu corei imediatamente.

- Sabe... – ele ergueu meu rosto pelo meu queixo – hoje contei uma história para sua irmã de uma garotinha chamada Alice que caiu num buraco quando procurava com um coelho de colete e relógio.

Eu franzi o cenho. Sabia que Charles tinha uma imaginação fértil e que ás vezes parecia uma criança, mas um coelho de colete e relógio?! Nem mesmo Alice teria pensado nisso.

- Suponho que minha irmã tenha adorado.

- Mais do que você pode imaginar.

Ele saiu de meu lado e se despediu com um sorriso.

Na manhã seguinte seguimos todos para um campo que eu nem sabia onde ficava. Ao longe podia se ver um lago com água tão limpa que era fácil enxergar os cascalhos do fundo. Alice mal se continha enquanto Charles chegava com os cavalos de não sei onde.

- Cuidado, Alice! – Pedi enquanto a via subindo no cavalo com a ajuda de John.

- Não se preocupe, Helena. – O loiro disse enquanto sentava-se logo atrás de minha irmã. – Eu vou cuidar dela.

E então imediatamente ele atiçou o cavalo e este disparou para longe de mim. Ao todo eram três cavalos. Dois deles tão negros quando ébano e o outro, no qual partiram Alice e John, era castanho como meus cabelos.

- Vamos, Lena? – Harry chamou de cima de um cavalo com a mão estendida.

- A-agora não, quem sabe mais tarde. – Eu disse enquanto enrolava uma mecha de meus cabelos nos dedos.

- Tudo bem então. – E ele partiu logo atrás de Nicholas que corria feito um doido.

Charles, por outro lado, ficou para me fazer companhia. Procuramos um lugar onde houvesse uma boa sombra pra estendermos a toalha de piquenique. Por sorte era perto do lago, o que amenizava o calor.

Eu digo e repito, as mulheres sofrem no verão. Quer dizer, esses saiotes são compridos demais, grossos demais... Já que estávamos todos entre amigos não vi problemas em erguer um pouco o vestido, apenas para que não cozinhasse dentro dele. Deliciava-me com um bom suco de laranja quando percebi Charles olhando para mim pelo canto do olho.

Oh Deus, o que pensariam minhas colegas de classe quando me vissem com o professor de matemática?

- Então... – Ele perguntou. – Creio que dos três seu preferido é o Harry.

- Não tenho preferências, Mr. Dogson. – Disse tentando ser imparcial.

- Hum, sei... – Ele disse enquanto deitava-se na toalha xadrez vermelha e branca. – Tanto que gasta o mesmo tempo com o três. – Ele completou irônico.

- Mr. Dogson – eu o repreendi.

- Não se sinta acanhada, Helena. – Ele disse. – É isso que eles querem. Que você escolha.

- Não sei exatamente se escolheria um deles. – Eu disse um pouco envergonhada. – Quer dizer, toda garota sonha com o príncipe encantado, com o amor verdadeiro. Um casamento arranjado não é um exemplo ideal disso.

Charles ficou sem palavras. Claro, não seria fácil responder alguém tão petulante quanto eu, sem contar que ele era o homem mais tímido que eu conhecia. Percebi que mudar de assunto seria uma ótima coisa a fazer.

- E a história que contou para minha irmã? – Perguntei. – Como ela é... digo, originalmente?

- Resumidamente, - ele me encarou – Alice é uma pequena garota curiosa que depois de cair num buraco enquanto procurava por um coelho de colete e relógio, se encontra num país maravilhoso, onde as coisas não são como realmente são. Os animais falam, as pessoas são malucas. Até existe uma rainha de copas.

- Rainha de Copas? – Perguntei. – De onde tirou isso?

- Sabe, ela é bem parecida com você. – Ele deu um gole num suco de uva. – Petulante, nervosa, orgulhosa e teimosa. Assim como você, ela não admite erros e tudo tem que ser do jeito dela.

- Eu não sou assim tão orgulhosa. – Reclamei.

- Miss Liddel, - ele chamou. – Lembre-se que sou seu professor de matemática. Quantas e quantas vezes vocês já não teimou comigo dizendo que seus cálculos estavam certos mesmo sabendo que eles estavam errados?

- Não muitas – disse de queixo empinado.

- O suficiente. – Ele concordou.

Não pude evitar o sorriso que se formou em meus lábios e acompanhando-o, Charles sorriu também. Lá estava eu, pronta para passar um ótimo dia no campo com meu professor favorito.


	3. O Pedido

**Capítulo 3**

Eu podia ser mais eu mesma, com essa minha personalidade orgulhosa, e dizer a ele que suas tentativas de me conquistar não estavam funcionando, que eram tão inúteis quanto as de John e Nicholas... Mas assim eu estaria mentindo, o que vai contra todos os meus princípios... E os princípios dele. No final percebi que eu estava realmente tentando agrada-lo.

Naquela tarde, ele me convidara para acompanhá-lo em um passeio ao parque. Sem pestanejar eu aceitei e esta foi a primeira vez que ficamos sozinhos.

- Sua boca tem a mesma cor das rosas – ele dizia divertido.

- Harry, - eu o chamava, em meio a risadas – não precisa tentar me agradar vinte e quatro horas por dia.

- Eu quero te fazer feliz vinte e quatro horas por dia, durante o resto de sua vida.

Era verdade então? Eu tinha realmente me apaixonado por Harry Kingsley?

O sol brilhava bem a cima de nossas cabeças, indicando que estávamos perto do horário do almoço. Eu não estava com fome, todas as minhas necessidades pareciam ser saciadas perto dele.

Toda vez que ele se virava pra mim com aquele sorriso sincero no rosto eu sorria de volta, porque naquele momento eu sabia que era com ele que eu queria passar o resto de minha vida.

Ele puxava minha mão apressadamente me levando até as árvores, que ficavam mais freqüentes e juntas, deixando mais sombras. Quando parou abruptamente, me pegou pela cintura me levando bem perto de si. Seus braços, pouco fortes, confesso, me seguravam com firmeza enquanto eu me perdia naquela imensidão em seus olhos.

- Helena, - ele disse num tom calmo e rouco. – E-eu...

Eu podia vê-lo corando como uma menina e, ao contrário do que imaginei, achei aquilo muito fofo.

- Eu oficialmente faria isso à noite, na presença de seus pais... – Ele continuou. – Mas eu queria lhe dizer primeiro.

Meu coração enlouqueceu. Em um minuto pareceu tão lento que quase parava e no seguinte estava pulando acelerado côo se fosse arrancar de meu peito e fugir de mim pra sempre.

- Helena Ann Liddel, - Então ele largou minha cintura e se colocou num joelho só.

- Harry, você vai sujar sua calça... – Eu disse, inutilmente, numa tentativa de amenizar a ansiedade.

Mas ele nem ligou e continuou:

- Você quer se casar comigo?

O mundo não parou. As cores não ficaram mais fortes. Eu não ouvi sinos. Nada do que eu imaginava que aconteceria quando o amor de minha vida me pedisse em casamento. Só que o silêncio foi tão grande que pude ouvir as nossas respirações no mesmo ritmo e eu sentia meu coração na garganta.

- Sim, - eu disse com o meu melhor sorriso no rosto enquanto lutava pra não deixar aquela lágrima escorregar pela minha bochecha.

Ele se levantou da terra úmida e me receber no abraço que eu, entusiasmada, o dei.

- Eu te daria a aliança agora, - ele começou a explicar – mas prefiro fazer isso à noite.

- Eu não me importo com a aliança, Harry.

- Mas sua mãe sim, - ele riu. – e acredite, ela me bateria se eu não te desse uma.

Eu não pude evitar de acompanha-lo na gargalhada. Mamãe realmente o bateria se ele me pedisse em casamento sem antes ter providenciado uma aliança digna de Mrs. Annabeth Liddel.

O dia nunca passou tão devagar. Eu esperava a noite mais do que Alice esperava os finais de semana. O jantar correu tão normal, com risadas, comentários fúteis, informações alheias e tudo mais.

Depois disso, Charles insistiu que eu tocasse piano antes que chegasse a hora de Alice ir para cama. Em concordância, mamãe meio que me obrigou a tocar cinco músicas inspiradoras. Não que eu não tenha gostado, tocar pra mim sempre é glorificante, mas quando mamãe me pressionava dessa forma, eu me sentia como um pardal numa gaiola.

Quando finalmente terminei de tocar a última música e que me virei para encarar todos da sala, vi Harry abrir a boca pra começar a falar algo, mas Mr. Dogson foi mais rápido e o interrompeu:

- Bom, antes de irem eu gostaria de contar mais um capítulo de Alice no País das Maravilhas, e queria que todos escutassem este porque é... Especial.

Ele não evitou me olhar com certa diversão em seus olhos. Alice pulou no sofá entusiasmada até que papai a segurasse em seu colo.

"Uma grande roseira imperava na entrada do jardim: as rosas que nela cresciam eram brancas, mas havia três jardineiros que se ocupavam em pintá-las de vermelho. Alice achou que aquilo era uma coisa estranha e aproximou-se para ver melhor.

- Vocês poderiam dizer-me, por favor – disse Alice, um pouco timidamente, - porque estão pintando estas rosas?

Os jardineiros, que só então Alice percebeu serem cartas de baralho, não disseram nada, apenas se olharam, até que o Dois finalmente se manifestou:

- Porque, de fato, você vê, senhorita, esta deveria ser uma roseira vermelha, e nós plantamos uma roseira branca por engano, e, se a Rainha descobrir, nós todos seremos , você vê, senhorita, estamos fazendo o melhor possível antes que ela chegue para..."

Charles começou a história. Alice mal conseguia desviar seu olhar dos de Mr. Dogson. Incrivelmente minha mãe também parecia tão interessada que mal se mexia.

"Neste exato momento, o Cinco, que estivera todo o tempo olhando ansiosamente para o jardim, gritou:

- A Rainha! A Rainha!

E os três jardineiros atiraram-se instantaneamente de bruços no chão. Havia o som de muitas passadas, e Alice olhava ao redor, doida para ver a Rainha.

Em primeiro lugar chegaram dez soldados carregando clavas: eles eram todos da mesma forma que os jardineiros, retangulares e achatados, com as mãos e os pés saindo dos quatro cantos; depois vinham dez cortesãos, que eram ornamentados com diamantes e caminhavam de dois em dois, como os soldados. Depois desses vinham as crianças reais, dez delas, e as gracinhas iam saltitando alegremente de mãos dadas, em duplas também. A seguir vinham os convidados, a maior parte de reis e rainhas, e, entre estes, Alice reconheceu o Coelho Branco, falando apressadamente de um jeito nervoso, sorrindo para tudo o que era dito. Ele seguiu sem reconhecer Alice. Finalmente vinha o Valete de Copas, que carregava a coroa do Rei sobre uma almofada de veludo escarlate, antecipando o final do grande cortejo, que trazia o Rei e a Rainha de Copas."

Imediatamente Charles olhou para mim. Lembrei do dia anterior, quando ele me contava que a grande vilã da história, a Rainha de Copas, se parecia muito comigo.

"Quando o cortejo passou por Alice, todos pararam e olharam para ela. A Rainha disse, severamente:

- Quem é isso? – dirigindo-se ao Valete de Copas, que apenas curvou-se e sorriu em resposta. - Idiota! - disse a Rainha, balançando a cabeça impacientemente, e, dirigindo-se para Alice, prosseguiu: - Qual é o seu nome, criança?

- Meu nome é Alice, às suas ordens Majestade - disse Alice bem educadamente, mas acrescentou."

O tempo passou voando, as palavras entravam em meus ouvidos e dentro de minha cabeça dançavam com alegria. Eu me divertia tanto com as aventuras de Alice que mal me lembrava de Harry sentado ali no braço da poltrona ao lado de John.

Charles ocasionalmente fazia uma pausa para um comentário divertido que arrancava gargalhadas de Alice e quando este terminou mais um capítulo, a pequeno implorou por mais, mesmo que sabendo que seria em vão.

- Charles, meu amigo – papai começou. – você deveria escrever um livro sobre Alice e esse país maravilhoso.

- Concordo, primo – Nicholas acrescentou enquanto encarava Charles – você simplesmente tem uma imaginação muito fértil e devia compartilhá-la com o mundo.

Mais cinco ou seis minutos de elogios à história de meu professor de matemática foram gastos antes que Harry pudesse finalmente se levantar, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Mr. Liddel, - ele andou até a minha direção e tomou minhas mãos no meio das suas. – Eu queria...

Aí sim minha cabeça começou a girar. Eu ouvi o riso abafado de Nicholas, enxerguei claramente os olhinhos arregalados de Alice, o meio sorriso que se formou na boca de minha mãe e o olhar inexpressivo e misteriosos de Charles.

- Eu queria pedir a mão de Helena em casamento.

- Bom, - papai, tão calmo, se levantou.

Não esperei que ele dissesse qualquer coisa. O sorriso aprovador foi o suficiente para Harry... E para mim. Como naquela manhã, ele se ajoelhou em minha frente, mas dessa vez tirou uma caixinha de veludo vermelho-vinho do bolso do fraque e o abriu bem em minha frente. Mamãe soltou um grito abafado e suspirou, deixando uma lágrima escorrer-lhe a face.

Não sei por que, mas uma vontade imensa de olhar para Charles me controlou.

- Helena Ann Liddel, - Harry disse com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo em seu rosto – quer se casar comigo?


	4. Coração Dividido

**Capítulo 4**

Depois daquela noite mamãe já tinha começado a pensar em todos os detalhes de uma festa. Adam mal teve tempo de assimilar a idéia, Alice pensava que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira e eu... Bom, eu? Meu peito doía toda vez que encontrava Harry.

Porque não demorou muito para eu começar a formular planos, ter idéias, desejos e tudo que uma futura recém casada faz. Em todos os momentos meu professor de matemática estava presente, me distraindo... Era a pessoa com quem eu mais tinha contato depois de meu futuro esposo.

Charles, eu e Alice tornamos rotina sair pelo jardim da mansão enquanto ele nos distraía com mais aventuras de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Minha irmã, sempre que podia, dava palpites, mudando algumas situações da história.

- Mr. Dogson, - eu não cansava de me repetir. – Porque não escreve esta história? Algo como isso não pode esfriar em sua cabeça...

Eu tinha razão e ele sabia disso. Mas o lado matemático dele parecia querer-se manter firme, lembrando-o que era apenas um professor e que um livro infantil nunca faria sucesso. A verdade é que a história era somente para a minha irmã e mais ninguém.

Num dia qualquer, durante a soneca da tarde de Alice, Charles me convidou para um chá na varanda, mesmo eu percebendo que não era esse seu desejo. Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado com meu professor, mas fingia não perceber.

- E na primavera as árvores ficam realmente muito bonitas... – Ele tagarelava, só pra não me deixar num silêncio constrangedor.

Desde que a notícia de meu casamento se espalhara, todos os assuntos que todas as pessoas conversam comigo é sobre tal. "Quando você vai se casar?" "Você vai se mudar para Londres?" "Ele é um bom partido?" "Você está nervosa?". Tudo se resumia em meu ilustre matrimônio. Às vezes até eu mesma me esquecia de que era uma pessoa com outros interesses e me permitia conversar só sobre o mesmo assunto.

- Mas as de seu jardim têm beleza excepcional – eu apontava enquanto virava um gole do chá doce pela garganta.

Ele deu aquele sorriso fraco dele: um que demonstrava que ele realmente estava lisonjeado com o elogio, mas que indicava que aquilo não era o suficiente. Sei disso, ele sempre sorria dessa maneira quando uma de suas alunas acertava um cálculo por acaso.

- Qual o problema, Charles? – Perguntei num tom casual.

- Oh... – Ele acordou de um transe. – Não é nada.

Ele garantiu, mas não me convenceu.

- Bom... Você vai se mudar para Londres, - ele disse em meio a um gole de sua xícara. – Não serei mais seu professor de matemática.

- Será meu primo a partir de então. – Eu comentei. – Não se preocupe, nunca o considerei meu professor de matemática mesmo.

Ele estreitou o cenho.

- Meu contador de histórias favorito, talvez. – Disse encarando o céu azul. – Um ótimo amigo com excelentes dons matemáticos, confesso... Mas ainda assim amigo.

Dessa vez o sorriso foi diferente. Foi realmente emocionado.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta, Miss Liddel.

Talvez por educação. Às vezes, mesmo quando não necessário, insistia em me chamar de Miss Liddel, esquecendo-se de meu primeiro nome. Mas talvez fosse só uma forma de indicar que, naquele momento, eu não passava de sua aluna.

Depois que Alice acordou, levei-a até a cidade para comprar livros e ir até um alfaiate. O fato era que minha irmãzinha estava crescendo tão rápido que eu mal tinha tempo para lhe contar histórias (isso era papel de Charles).

Enquanto um senhor de cabeça grisalha ia tirando suas medidas, Alice conversava comigo:

- Lena, - Seus olhinhos nunca me encarando. – Você vai mesmo para Londres?

- Oh Alice, - eu tentei não responder.

- Porque você vai me deixar aqui? Você não gosta mais de mim e de Adam?

- Alice, nunca diga isso... – Eu me abaixei para ficar na mesma altura de seus olhos. – Você e Adam são as coisas mais importantes de minha vida.

- E Mr. Dogson? Você também vai deixá-lo aqui.

E aquilo me atingiu como uma faca. Uma surpresa.

- Mr. Dogson tem a sua própria vida, meu amor... – Eu me levantei.

Ela tentou dizer qualquer coisa, mas o velhinho que tirava suas medidas lhe pediu que virasse e desvirasse para que pudesse marcar sua cintura e eu suspirei aliviada. Ouvir tais coisas de Alice nunca era fácil. Ela podia ser uma criança, ter idéias de uma criança, ter inocência de criança... Mas seus argumentos e sua interpretação eram adultas o suficiente, quase mais maduras do que eu mesma.

O alfaiate terminara de tirar as medidas de Alice, então eu a levei de volta para casa. Eu começava a compreender que esse meu casamento tinha, praticamente, dividido a minha família. Enquanto um lado se via empolgado e interessado, o outro se via completamente insatisfeito e preocupado... E se querem saber, o lado insatisfeito é o que mais me importa e tem influência sobre mim.

No dia seguinte acordei mais cedo que de costume, rezando para que Alice ainda estivesse dormindo, e fui até a casa de Charles, onde tinha a intenção de que ele me recebesse para conversarmos. Meu professor não podia me recusar, já que suas boas maneiras o impediam disso, mas tenho certeza que se ele não prezasse tanto seus valores, eu nunca teria tido essa conversa.

Ele me levou até a sala de música, que servia como uma espécie de escritório/biblioteca. Indicou-me o sofá enquanto se acomodava na poltrona azul-marinho. Sua cara de quem havia acabado de acordar e mal tivera tempo para arrumar os cabelos ou vestir uma roupa descente me deu pena...

- Mr. Dogson, desculpe-me acordá-lo tão cedo...

- Não tem problema, Helena.

- É que se eu esperasse, Alice iria querer vir comigo... E eu tinha que tratar sobre este assunto com o senhor sem a presença dela.

- Eu entendo mesmo, Helena. Sobre o que veio tratar?

- É exatamente sobre Alice. – Eu disse encarando meus sapatos. – Acha que ela ficará bem depois que eu me mudar para Londres?

- Alice é uma menina forte, e ela simplesmente tem que entender que você terá sua vida agora. – Ele disse pouco confiante.

Eu teria minha vida... Mas uma vida sem Alice?

- Não, - eu sacudi a cabeça levemente. – Quero saber se acha que ela ficará bem, se ela vai me perdoar.

- Ela não tem direito de ficar brava com você, Helena. É isso que estou tentando te dizer.

- Mas, - e finalmente ergui meus olhos.

Os dele, tão frios, me encaravam como se eu estivesse ficando doida. Era assim que ele me olhava desde seus primos chegaram a Cheshire. Com medo, ou raiva... Não! Decepção. Como se eu tivesse feito a coisa mais errada do mundo.

Então eu percebi, M dei conta de que... Era eu quem não ficaria bem longe de casa. Eu quem sentiria mais saudades. Eu não poderia viver longe de Adam, ou de mamãe e papai. Eu sofreria sem Alice, eu não poderia ver aquele sorriso todos os dias de manhã. E eu simplesmente morreria sem meu professor de matemática.

E então eu precisava confirmar. Levantei-me e sentei ao seu lado, no chão. Seus olhos direcionados pra baixo para poder me fitarem. Nenhum de seus sorrisos estancados. O olhar misterioso, triste...

- E o senhor? – Eu perguntei. – Vai ficar bem?

Ele ficou surpreso. Até eu fiquei surpresa com a pergunta. Por alguns segundos o silêncio foi meu cúmplice. Eu podia ver o peito dele subindo e descendo conforme respirava, o meu no mesmo ritmo.

Ele não respondeu. Também, quem iria? Num salto ele se levantou da poltrona e andou até a porta calmamente, me deixando sozinha na sala de música, ainda atordoada e boba, sentada no chão com quem não tem nada pra fazer. Não sem antes me olhar daquele jeito misterioso. Afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos e respirei fundo tentando reunir o máximo de oxigênio possível em meus pulmões, mas eles pareciam furados e o ar não conseguia permanecer dentro deles...

Três semanas foram precisas para que eu tivesse coragem novamente de encarar Charles. Três semanas pra me fazer reconhecer o que tinha acontecido, o que eu tinha dito. Vinte e um dias sem histórias sobre Alice, jantares na mansão Dogson, cantorias na sala de música ou risadas de minha irmã. Dias somente ouvindo sobre um casamento, sobre uma mudança em minha vida. As três semanas mais tristes de toda a minha vida...

Casar já não me parecia mais uma grande idéia.


	5. Desafiando Sentimentos

My Math Teacher

O clima que se estabelecera em minha casa depois da conversa que tive com Charles era silencioso e tenebroso. Ninguém além de mim e meu professor sabia desse acontecimento, mas mesmo assim tive a sensação de que todos me olhavam com represália. Inclusive Alice, que não entendia o porquê de eu me recusar a ir visitar o Mr. Dogson em sua mansão. Evitava ao máximo ter que encontra-lo e quando o fazia, sentia um peso sobre meus ombros.

Um mês se passou desde então. Papai e Harry conversavam sobre detalhes do casamento em seu escritório enquanto eu brincava com Alice no jardim de nossa casa. Minha irmã olhava casualmente para mim com aquele olhar entristecido, como se ela soubesse que Londres ficava a quilômetros de Cheshire. Eu suprimi um suspiro.

Alice deixara sua boneca cair quando ouviu os passos e as vozes de Harry e papai se aproximando de nós. Ergue o rosto para me encarar com seus olhinhos cansados e estendeu a mão em minha direção. Eu entendia. Ela não queria que eu ficasse perto de Harry. Ela sabia que era ele quem me tiraria dela.

- E então iremos para Londres dentro de duas semanas. – Papai disse orgulhoso enquanto olhava em seu relógio.

Londres em duas semanas. Era o casamento mais rápido de que já ouvi falar. Talvez papai e mamãe queiram se livrar logo de mim. Eles não haviam me dito que a cerimônia seria em Londres, mas de alguma forma eu sentia, e esperava por isso. Eu tolerava muitas coisas, mas essa não seria uma delas.

- Sobre o que se trata a conversa de vocês? – Perguntei ao meu pai. Alice ainda de mãos dadas comigo.

- Ah! – Ele riu. – Vamos para Londres. Lá você vai a um alfaiate de confiança da Mrs. Kingsley para fazer seu vestido. E já estaremos lá, de qualquer forma, para o casamento.

Eu franzi o cenho.

- Eu queria que o casamento fosse aqui, em Cheshire. – Eu argumentei, incrédula de que meu pai fosse aceitar.

- Isso está fora de cogitação, Helena. A família de seu noivo é toda de Londres. Ele tem amigos lá, parentes que se recusariam vir para Cheshire.

- E nós temos parentes e amigos aqui, que assim como os parentes de Harry, também se recusariam a ir para Londres.

Senti Alice apertando minha mão, como se ela estivesse aprovando meu argumento. Meu pai, por outro lado, ficou bravo, pude sentir o longo suspiro que ele deu, e isso, somado ao seu rosto, agora vermelho de raiva por eu tê-lo desafiado, me deixou com medo extremo.

- Helena... – Mas ele não teve chance de terminar. Harry tocara seu ombro cuidadosamente.

- Senhor, - ele interrompeu-o. – Não tem problema. Se Helena quer uma festa aqui em Cheshire, ela terá uma festa aqui. Não vejo problema algum em meu pai e minha mãe virem para cá. Tenho certeza de que o casamento será tão esplêndido quanto seria se fosse em Londres.

Eu passei a sentir um respeito maior do que já sentia por Harry naquele momento. A tensão que se instalara sobre mim e Alice desaparecera no momento em que papai finalmente concordou com meu noivo. Eu sorri e sabia que minha irmã fazia o mesmo.

Naquele mesmo dia, mais tarde, ao saber que o casamento seria agora em Cheshire e não mais em Londres, mamãe me levara ao alfaiate para que ele tirasse as medidas para o vestido de noiva. Eu havia dito que não me importava em usar o velho vestido de mamãe, mas a Mrs. Liddel jamais concordaria que sua filha usasse algo velho.

Ela se empolgara com o alfaiate, dizia o que queria no vestido e o que não queria, e eu só me olhava no espelho, tentando me lembrar de quando fora que eu havia me tornado mulher e quando deixara a criança pra trás. Não conseguia entender nem um pouco aquele sentimento estranho de empolgação que tomava meu corpo, muito menos o fato de que essa empolgação vinha junto de uma tristeza e decepção.

Eu queria poder conversar com uma amiga. Não, amiga não. Eu não tinha nenhuma amiga que entenderia pelo que eu estou passando. O que eu precisava era de meu melhor amigo... Mas há dias eu tinha perdido a coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Despertei de meus devaneios quando mamãe tocou em meu braço, chamando-me para ir embora. Ela trocou mais meia dúzia de palavras com o alfaiate antes de finalmente podermos sair de lá e finalmente quando estávamos na calçada eu encarei-a.

- Mãe, vá na frente, - Eu me virei em direção a minha escola. Um prédio grande, majestoso, inúmeras janelas. – Quero passar na St. Eugenius antes de voltar para casa.

Ela não se importou com isso, afinal a St. Eugenius era uma escola. Nada de ruim aconteciam em escolas. Pelo menos não em Cheshire. Andei em direção ao prédio, entrei pela porta da frente e subi as escadas como estava acostumada. Segui um corredor até dar em uma porta totalmente igual às outras, mas de certa forma, tão diferente. Não bati, girei a maçaneta sem pedir permissão e entrei sem esperar por nada. Talvez por isso tenha dado um suspiro assustado quando o vi.

Lá estava ele, sentado em sua mesa de professor, encarando as próprias mãos cruzadas. Cogitei voltar para trás, talvez ele não tenha me notado, mas algo colou meus pés onde estavam. Ele virou-se e num súbito levantou-se de sua cadeira.

- Miss Liddel, o que faz aqui? – Charles perguntou, realmente surpreso. – A escola está fechada.

Eu permaneci calada, sem um pingo de coragem para dirigir-lhe uma palavra se quer. Queria lhe contar as novidades, que o casamento seria em Cheshire e que aconteceria em menos de duas semanas, mas não tinha certeza de que eu estava exatamente feliz com essas novidades. Queria que ele percebesse como eu estava me sentindo, mas tinha medo, muito medo de que ele não tivesse nada pra dizer.

- Eu-eu, - gaguejei. Suspirei, me recompus. – Eu queria ver o St. Eugenius antes de me mudar. O casamento será dentro de duas semanas e por mais que eu tenha conseguido convencer Harry de que a cerimônia seja em Cheshire, não ficarei por muito mais tempo por aqui.

Ele ficou sem palavras.

-Tenho sentido sua falta, Mr. Dogson. – Eu choraminguei.

Ele ainda permanecia estático ao lado de sua mesa, uma das mãos apoiadas na superfície de madeira lisa. Eu, por outro lado, estava impaciente ao lado da porta, os dedos ainda em torno da maçaneta. Charles não fez menção de que diria qualquer coisa e cada segundo que eu o encarava me deixava com medo. Por isso eu saí, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Sabia que ele não viria atrás de mim, mas não queria correr o risco. Corri, puxando os saiotes de brim para não tropeçar em nenhuma barra de roupa. Sentia lágrimas quentes se formando em meus olhos, mas eu era forte o suficiente para impedir que elas caíssem.

Deixei o prédio tão rápido que quando alcancei a calçada do outro lado da rua, percebi que meu coração pulava freneticamente. Não queria olhar para trás, mas alguma coisa, alguma força inexplicável queria me ver sofrer e quando dei com um par de olhos azuis me encarando da janela do quarto andar da St. Eugenius, senti todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiando fervorosamente.

Ele estava lá, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça, a corrente dourada do relógio pendendo pelo bolso do colete, cabelos penteados para trás, tudo no seu devido lugar. Exceto o olhar, um misto de decepção e tristeza. Surpresa, talvez. Essa seria a última vez que eu veria Charles Dogson numa sala de aula, como um professor de matemática.

A lágrima que eu resisti soltar agora escorregava pela minha bochecha, livre, caótica. Voltei para casa nessa tarde com o coração em uma mão e o dever em outra. E de alguma forma, o dever pesava mais do que o coração.


	6. O Casamento

My Math Teacher

**[...]**

Na manhã seguinte prometi a mim mesma que esqueceria de uma vez por todas qualquer sentimento que se opusesse ao meu casamento. Tristeza, saudade, medo... Tudo isso ficaria aqui em Cheshire. Minha vida de agora em diante estaria em Londres. Uma semana se passou desde o incidente na St. Eugenius e hoje, quando eu acordei, possuía aquela aura que toda mulher deseja possuir um dia: a aura de uma noiva.

Minha mãe nem me deixara sair da cama quando acordei. Ela provavelmente passou a manhã toda esperando do lado de fora do meu quarto, só para ter certeza de que me pegaria quando eu acordasse. Levou-me café na cama e me obrigou a ficar deitada até que ela voltasse com uma caixa branca em mãos.

Fazendo o maior clima de mistério, minha mãe demorou, mas finalmente abriu a caixa, revelando um vestido de noiva tão lindo que eu mal pude acreditar que era meu. Eu tinha minhas dúvidas em relação ao gosto de minha mãe, mas ela simplesmente me surpreendeu com esse vestido. Toda garota quer seu dia de princesa... O meu só estava começando.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, mamãe havia me proibido de ver Harry. Tradições, eu nem se quer as entendia. Alice também havia sumido de nossa casa. Ao que eu entendi, ela havia ido com Adam para a mansão Dogson com um objetivo que nem mesma eu sei.

Meu pai auxiliava os filhos dos nossos vizinhos, que se voluntariaram para ajudar a montar tudo para a cerimônia, no quintal de casa. Mamãe tinha chamado Deus e o mundo para ajudarem com o meu vestido, o cabelo, as unhas e tudo mais. Porém só fui me colocar dentro da renda branca no final da tarde.

Quando finalmente mamãe me deixou em paz, o sol estava se pondo e eu via pela janela o jardim se enchendo de convidados. Os parentes de Harry, que chegaram há três dias, ficaram hospedados na casa dos Dogson e eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer as irmãs e a mãe do meu futuro esposo.

Ouvi batidas trêmulas na porta e logo em seguida Alice passou por ela. Estava adoravelmente vestida num vestido bem parecido com o meu, com uma linda tiara de flores brancas na cabeça. Ela correu para me abraçar, apertando os bracinhos finos contra a minha cintura.

- Tem alguém que quer vê-la. – Ela disse em meu ouvido, depois saiu correndo para fora do quarto.

Mal tive tempo de me colocar ereta quando vi um homem, extremamente elegante, vestido num fraque, com o relógio de corrente dourada pendurado pelo bolso do colete, entrar por onde Alice saiu. Ele rapidamente tirou a cartola quando me viu e parou estático em frente a porta.

Respirei fundo e tentei controlar o turbilhão de pensamentos em minha cabeça. Mas a única coisa que eu conseguia manter fixa em minha mente era como Charles estava absurdamente bonito, parado ali, diante de mim.

- Você está encantadora, Miss Liddel. – Ele disse.

Não consegui puxar a voz da garganta para dar uma resposta. Um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu, mesmo embora eu tivesse certeza de que esse silêncio era melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse dizer.

- Está prestes a mudar sua vida, Miss Liddel. – Ele continuou. – Eu desejo nada mais do que a sua felicidade.

Eu sabia que era mentira. Não tinha um pingo de convicção em sua fala. O seu olhar transmitia toda a sua insegurança, a ironia com a qual ele me dizia tais coisas. Minha única reação foi suprimir um suspiro. Ele estava prestes a deixar o quarto... Mas alguma coisa nele o fez mudar de idéia. Ele simplesmente se virou mais uma vez pra mim.

- Eu sei que Harry é um bom rapaz, Helena. – Ele começou. Largou a cartola numa poltrona mais perto da janela. – Sei que você merece uma vida muito mais excitante do que Cheshire pode te oferecer... Londres será a cidade dos seus sonhos. Mas eu sinto... – Ele ficou sem palavras por um momento. – Eu sinto que você está simplesmente fazendo a escolha errada.

- Qual é a escolha certa, Charles? – Eu perguntei atônita. – Ficar? Desistir?

Ele não tinha respostas. Eu conseguia agora entender o que eu sentia em relação a tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu entendia o porquê de ficar tão devastada com a falta de Charles. Entendia que eu estava ficando apaixonada pelo meu professor de matemática, da mesma forma que eu lutava para que isso fosse mentira, ou para que ao menos escondesse esse sentimento fútil por debaixo dos panos, ou até mesmo da minha memória. Mas não conseguia entender porque Charles agira daquele jeito...

Na minha cabeça, era simplesmente impossível que um homem como Charles Dogson nutrisse qualquer tipo de sentimento que não o fraternal por uma garota como eu.

- Eu vou me casar, Charles. – Eu completei, pegando o buquê de lírios de cima da penteadeira, como uma forma de frisar o significado da minha frase. – Vou me casar com um homem que me ama e que faz de tudo para me ver feliz. E não há nada que você ou qualquer pessoa possa dizer que me fará mudar de idéia.

Charles bufou, demonstrando toda a sua aversão ao que eu tinha dito. Ele se aproximou de mim, mas eu não recuei. Uma coisa um amigo me ensinou uma vez... Mulheres fortes conquistam o que desejam, e eu estava sendo forte naquele momento. Eu não iria recuar, nunca! Nem mesmo diante do amigo que me dera aquele conselho.

- Olhe nos meus olhos, - Ele disse, tomando o buquê de minhas mãos. – E diga que você ama Harry da mesma forma que ele te ama.

Eu amava o Harry... De alguma forma. Só não sabia se eu o amava na mesma intensidade que ele se fazia parecer me amar. Engoli em seco.

- Eu amo o Harry mais do que a minha própria vida. – Eu menti.

- Você mente. – Charles me acusou. Ele estava mais certo do que nunca.

Ele recuou. Pareceu finalmente se dar conta de que ele não tiraria nada de mim, nem mesmo um pingo de arrependimento inocente. Charles devolveu o buquê em minhas mãos e foi se afastando cada vez mais. Seu rosto tomado por uma expressão de repulsa e surpresa.

Ouvi seus passos deixando o quarto. Ele não voltaria dessa vez...

Quando tive certeza de que meu professor estava longe o suficiente, desabei na poltrona atrás de mim, pendendo os braços em direção ao chão. Minhas mãos não tinha força para sequer segurar o buquê e os lírios caíram no assoalho, desmanchando o laço que prendia as flores juntas.

Parecia que eu tinha usado todas as minhas forças para mentir para Mr. Dogson, mas não era hora de eu me demonstrar vulnerável. Papai entrou em meu quarto, estupefato com o que via. Não tinha certeza se estava chocado com um buquê destruído ou com a primeira filha vestida de noiva.

- Meu buquê, - eu disse numa voz rouca e falha. – eu o deixei cair e...

- Não tem problema. – Papai agachou-se e juntou as flores novamente. – Vamos?

Seu sorriso era o que eu precisava para continuar. Ele me ofereceu um braço e eu o aceitei. No minuto seguinte estávamos no jardim... Harry estava lá, parado em frente a uma multidão. Esperava-me como se eu fosse o bem mais precioso, o tesouro mais estupendo, andando em sua direção.

Meu pai segurou minha mão e sorriu.

- Vai dar tudo certo, você está linda.

Nós andamos pelo corredor entre as duas fileiras de cadeiras, Alice vinha logo atrás, carregando as alianças. Quando finalmente chegamos a Harry, papai beijou minha testa. Harry, por sua vez, me recebeu com um singelo beijo na mão e eu, como uma boa noiva, sorri... O sorriso mais falso de toda a minha vida.

Olhei ao redor. Eu sabia muito bem quem eu esperava encontrar quando me virasse para fitar a multidão. Mas ele não estava lá... Em seu lugar, vi Adam, sorrindo para mim pela primeira vez desde que Harry e seus primos chegaram a Cheshire. Nicholas e John sentavam ao seu lado, um mais lindo que o outro, vestidos em seus fraques.

Alice estava logo atrás, vindo apressada com as alianças. Seu sorriso estava escondido... Ela não estava exatamente feliz, mas não queria levar uma bronca de mamãe por não estar radiante no casamento da irmã.

Ouvi palavras vazias do padre em minha frente. Seu sermão cheio de um falso amor. Espiava Harry de canto de olho, só pra me certificar de que ele sorria. E então eu o ouvi dizer... "Aceito", o som da palavra tremeu em meus ouvidos. De repente a frase de Charles se repetiu em minha cabeça: "Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você ama Harry da mesma forma que ele te ama".

Lá estava ele. Parado, em pé, ao lado de meu pai. Suas mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça, o fraque levemente jogado para trás de seu corpo. Ele não sorria, ao contrário de todo mundo ali presente. Ele não estava feliz.

"Você mente".

O padre fez a pergunta. O mundo girou diante de meus olhos. O ar pareceu faltar aos meus pulmões. Cheshire estava prestes a ficar para trás na minha história. Alice, Adam, mamãe, papai, St. Eugenius... Charles. Tudo isso agora ficaria no passado. E eu só consegui dizer uma única palavra:

- Aceito.


	7. Pedaços do Passado

Sete anos. Há sete anos que não volto para Cheshire. As coisas por aqui ainda estavam da mesma maneira quando fui embora para Londres. Tudo ainda parecia intacto, esperando pela minha volta. Talvez tenha sentido que a forma com a que fui deixara cicatrizes imensas em mim. Respirei fundo. Harry e eu pretendíamos voltar mais cedo, mas a vida foi parecendo não nos dar oportunidades.

Logo depois do casamento nos mudamos para uma casa nos arredores de Londres, o mais longe possível da casa da família do meu recém-marido. Um ano depois, quando mamãe já estava ficando impaciente com nossas faltas de visita, eu fiquei grávida, mas por um fatal destino, acabei perdendo meu filho antes de completar seis semanas. No entanto fiquei doente por mais dois anos até me recuperar de uma severa anemia. No ano seguinte, quando planejávamos novamente visitar meus pais em Cheshire, Harry fora promovido a um cargo de destaque dentro do banco, e acabamos por ter que esperar mais um ano.

Eis que nesse ano eu fiquei grávida mais uma vez, e depois de nove longos meses de cama, nasceu Edgar, um garotinho de cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros, a imagem cuspida de Harry. O pequeno já tinha um ano quando resolvemos visitar mamãe e papai, até porque ambos agora tinham um neto.

Desci do carro com a ajuda de meu marido, enquanto cuidadosamente carregava Edgar no outro braço. Ele dormira em meu ombro, e nem fazia sinal de que ia despertar. Mamãe veio correndo em minha direção e, ignorando completamente a presença de Harry, segurou meu rosto fortemente, dando-me um beijo caloroso.

- Oh, Helena, - ela choramingou de felicidade. – Que menino mais lindo.

Ele estendeu os braços para que eu lhe entregasse Edgar e assim o fiz. Havia cansado de carregar o menino durante toda a viagem de Londres a Cheshire e tinha para mim que uma avó nunca deve ser negada de um colo.

Ela mal cumprimentou a mim e Harry, sumindo atrás da porta de minha velha casa com meu filho. Papai apareceu logo em seguida, ajudando-nos com as malas e tralhas. Alice nos esperava do lado de dentro, tão crescida que mal pude reconhecê-la. Seu cabelo escuro, antes curto, agora beirava o final de suas costas e seus olhos tinham deixado de lado a máscara infantil e adotado agora um olhar de mulher.

- Alice, - eu chamei enquanto corria em sua direção e abraçava-lhe fortemente.

Ela não negou o abraço. Pelo contrário, envolveu os braços, ainda finos, por volta da minha cintura e apertou-os forte. Sua cabeça deitou-se em meu ombro, como minutos antes Edgar fazia. Senti a saudade apertar no peito... Eu mal podia acreditar que aquela era minha irmãzinha.

- Helena, - ela disse.

Nem Harry nem papai ousaram interferir naquele momento. Permanecemos daquele jeito mais tempo do que consigo me lembrar e só me arrependo de não ter ficado daquele jeito por mais tempo. De repente todos os sete anos em que passei longe de minha irmã passaram a não fazer sentido algum. Era como se deixa-la pra trás tivesse sido o maior erro de minha vida. Um erro da qual me arrependo profundamente.

Quando finalmente nos soltamos, passei a mão por seus cabelos negros e sorri-lhe. Mal podia acreditar que aquela mulher ali em minha frente era Alice, a protagonista de uma história sem pé nem cabeça. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Quero que me conte as novidades, tudo... – Disse-lhe entusiasmada. – Quero saber da vida aqui em Cheshire. Depois lhe conto sobre Londres.

E as horas seguintes foram gastas com fofocas e histórias que deixamos de contar uma para outra durante muito tempo. Histórias ouvidas na cama de dossel de minha irmã, onde ficamos horas sentadas, tão confortáveis... Como nos velhos tempos. Contei-lhe tudo também, como fora dar a luz, como Edgar era, como foi nos primeiros anos de casada. Nada que ela não soubesse... Mantive o contato através de cartas, mas parecia que nós duas sentíamos a necessidade de ouvir tudo de novo, dessa vez só para confirmar.

No entanto a última novidade de Alice me deixara apreensiva, um tanto amedrontada.

- E agora ele me dá aulas de matemática... – Ela disse alegremente. – E você precisa ver o livro, Helena. – Sorria, sem perceber meu desconforto. – Ele realmente escreveu o livro. Oh, eu tenho gastado tanto tempo com ele, Lena; ouvindo as histórias, conversando... Ele é meu melhor amigo.

Engoli em seco.

- Charles... – Disse com a voz falha.

- Ele assinou com um pseudônimo, sabe... – Ela continuou, como se eu não tivesse dito nada. – Lewis Carroll. Não é engraçado?

De repente meu estômago começou a embrulhar. Sentia que a comida que havia comida há mais de oito horas estava pra voltar por minha garganta. Minha respiração vacilou. Não era possível que depois de sete anos, eu ainda reagisse assim diante da menção do nome de Charles.

- Helena? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Co-mo... como ele está? – Gaguejei, queria parecer normal, mas tinha quase certeza de que perdera a cor de meu rosto.

- Bem, eu acho? – Alice respondeu confusa, - não o vi ainda hoje. Quer ir até a casa dele?

Queria dizer não, queria demonstrar o quão longe queria ficar daquela casa, mas nada saiu de minha boca. Nenhuma resposta negativa, nem se quer um aceno com a cabeça. Alice então supôs que talvez eu quisesse rever meu antigo professor de matemática e tratou de nos levar até a mansão Dogson. Durante todo o caminho me sentia tão aflita que mal conseguia pensar, raciocinar...

"Você mente".

Era a única coisa que se repetia em minha mente. Suas últimas falas para mim, há sete anos.

Quando voltei do transe... Estávamos em frente à mansão. Charles estava sentado na varanda, tomando chá e lendo um livro quando percebeu nossa aproximação. Percebi ele começar a pronunciar o nome de minha irmã e então parar brutalmente. Ele se levantou surpreso, um tanto ressentido e olhava atônito em nossa direção.

- Helena? – O ouvi dizer meu nome.

- Eu não contei a ele que você e Harry estavam vindo. Aposto que Harry nem se importou em avisá-lo também. – Alice disse baixinho para mim, achando tudo muito divertido.

Charles permaneceu estático, onde estava, até Alice me arrastar até ele. Ela largou-me para abraçá-lo e depois dar espaço para que eu fizesse o mesmo, mas eu não o fiz. Permaneci tão rígida quanto ele, esperando o mínimo movimento para tomar qualquer atitude.

- O que há de errado com vocês? – Alice perguntou, tão inocente.

Sentia minha cabeça começar a girar até que Charles se movimentou. No entanto, ele nos deixou sozinhas na varanda, entrando na mansão e fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu, por outro lado, corri em direção ao gramado, por onde viemos até a mansão. Queria ir embora dali... Alice veio atrás de mim.

- Helena, mas o que está acontecendo?

- Você não devia ter me trazido aqui, Alice... – Chorei. Minhas lágrimas escorriam insanas por minhas bochechas, mas eu não deixaria que minha irmã as visse. – Vamos embora.

Quando chegamos de volta à casa de meus pais, o Sol já havia se posto e minha família jantava reunida na mesa do salão principal. Mamãe tentou me convencer a me juntar a eles, mas dei a desculpa de que estava cansada da viagem e queria dormir. Fui até o quarto onde Edgar dormia tranquilamente e deitei-me ao seu lado, dividindo uma cama de dossel pequena.

Naquele momento tudo que consegui fazer foi abraçar meu pequeno filho e chorar em seu pijama de linho. Mal conseguia acreditar que Cheshire ainda tinha pedaços de meu passado. Pedaços do que um dia fui eu. Chorei por minutos, até eles se transformarem em horas... Chorei até minhas energias se esgotarem e mesmo assim só consegui realmente parar de chorar quando, ainda dormindo, Edgar se virou para mim, revelando aquele rosto calmo, tranquilo e sereno, adormecido. Finalmente dormi... com o frescor da última lágrima ainda refrescando minha bochecha.


	8. Retratos e Pianos

A manhã seguinte surgiu como uma faca cortando minhas pálpebras. Edgar já não estava mais do meu lado, no entanto eu ainda dormia na cama de dossel. Levantei-me só para perceber que estava com a maior dor de cabeça do mundo. Queria voltar a dormir, mas o sono já não existia mais.

Vesti um roupão e desci as escadas cuidadosamente. Queria fazia o mínimo de barulho possível. Fui até a cozinha só para encontrar Alice com Edgar no colo, alimentando-o com bolachas e mel. Sorri... Aquela era a cena mais bonita que já havia visto. Permaneci quieta, não queria interromper, mas mesmo assim minha irmã me vira.

- Pelo jeito ele gosta de mel, - Alice riu vendo Edgar lambuzado até o nariz.

Eu ri. Caminhei até os dois. Edgar estendeu seus braços finos em minha direção. Ele queria o meu colo. Peguei-o sem dificuldade alguma e sentei-me na cadeira ao lado de Alice. Edgar encarava sem vergonha sua tia, que ainda entregava bolachas em suas mãos.

- Ele é um doce, - Ela riu quando meu filho colocou a bolacha inteira na boca. – Mal posso esperar para ter meu próprio filho.

Olhei-a um pouco repreensiva. Sabia que toda mulher tinha instinto maternal, mas talvez o meu fosse não só para com Edgar como também com Alice. Não conseguia imaginar minha irmã mais nova sendo mãe de uma criança.

- Não é fácil, - eu comentei. – Passei noites em claro por causa de Edgar. Não é uma coisa da qual me arrependo, aliás, é algo do qual sinto o maior orgulho. Eu o amo mais do que a minha própria vida...

"Eu o amo mais do que a minha própria vida..." Essa frase ecoou em minha cabeça. De repente eu a estava ouvindo a sete anos atrás.

Um silêncio reconfortante se instalou na cozinha. Edgar balançava os bracinhos cada vez que via Alice se aproximar com uma nova bolacha, e minha irmã sorria toda vez que seu sobrinho colocava uma na boca. Até que ela tomou coragem para perguntar aquilo... Algo que provavelmente esteve em sua cabeça a noite toda.

- Helena, - ela me chamou, estava um tanto cautelosa. – O que exatamente aconteceu ontem, entre você e Charles?

Só a menção de seu nome foi capaz de me deixar com dor de cabeça, mas eu creio que devia uma explicação para Alice... Ou no mínimo uma desculpa. Acariciei os cabelos de Edgar, tentando encontrar em meu filho a coragem que eu precisava para contar tudo a minha irmã.

- Não é algo para se discutir agora, - eu respondi. – Muito menos aqui.

- Mas... – Ela tentou me convencer de me abrir.

- Confie em mim quando eu digo que este não é um assunto trivial, - desviei o olhar.

Ela se calou. Estava claro em seu rosto que surgiu um medo inexplicável dentro de si. Queria me abrir com ela, queria que ela soubesse de tudo o que acontecia comigo, tudo o que eu sentia e como meu passado tinha um peso delicado. Queria que ela soubesse que nada era como antigamente, como quando nós duas gastávamos nossas tardes colhendo flores no jardim da mansão Dogson. Mas era simplesmente impossível me abrir com ela daquela maneira. Sete anos, afinal, é muito tempo.

Naquela tarde Harry queria visitar seu primo. Eu devia esperar por isso. Logo vesti Edgar em sua melhor roupa, fiz o mesmo comigo mesma e acompanhei meu marido até a mansão Dogson. Era claro que eu não estava nada bem, no entanto eu fingia com veracidade de que tudo não passava do normal. Éramos só um casal de velhos amigos de Charles Dogson.

Meu antigo professor nos recebeu na porta. Pareceu nem me notar ao lado de Harry, no entanto me cumprimentou cordialmente quando lhe ofereci minha mão coberta por uma luva rendada. Ao subir o olhar para meu colo, dando de cara com uma criança de um ano, Charles pareceu prender a respiração... Harry comentou sorridente:

- Este é meu filho, Edgar, - Harry tirou então o menino de meus braços e entregou-o nos braços e Charles. – Um menino forte, este Edgar. Tem a vitalidade da mãe.

- É uma criança encantadora, Miss Kingsley, - Charles comentou enquanto Edgar brincava com seu dedo indicador.

Sorri em resposta. Com o tempo em Londres, aprendi a ser o mais reservada o possível. Era uma característica marcante das irmãs de Harry. Adentramos a mansão, onde Charles nos guiou até a velha sala de música. O piano ainda descansava encostado na parede.

- Então, primo – Harry começou. – Fiquei sabendo que publicou um livro.

- Sim, - Ele disse, devolvendo Edgar para mim. – Alice no País das Maravilhas. Uma bela história, em minha opinião humilde. A mesma que vocês ouviram anos atrás.

- Lewis Carroll, han? – Harry brincou. – De onde tirou esse nome?

Charles não respondeu. Apenas abafou uma risada com o nariz. Ele sentou-se na poltrona. De repente um raio de lembranças passou diante de meus olhos. Era como se tudo naquela sala ainda permanecesse igual, inclusive ele, ali sentado na poltrona. Mas alguma coisa estava diferente: o porta-retratos na mesinha ao lado. Antes inexistente, agora portava uma linda foto de uma garota de cabelos escuros. Era quase impossível não reconhecer minha irmã mais nova ali. Suspirei, quase que inaudível.

Ele e Harry conversaram por mais três horas. Charles sempre se mantendo reservado, às vezes até expressando uma espécie de medo. Eu, no entanto, permanecia extremamente silenciosa, tentando fugir a atenção do rosto rígido de Charles para os cabelos macios de Edgar.

Quando finalmente pareciam ir se despedir, Harry se levantou, pedindo orgulhoso para ver o livro de Charles. Este, no entanto, teve de ir até a biblioteca, no piso superior da mansão, para buscar o livro. Sugeri que Harry o acompanhasse, pois ficaria aqui em baixo, carregando um Edgar, agora adormecido em meus braços.

Os dois deixaram a sala de música. O local todo no mais absoluto silêncio, exceto pela respiração pausada de meu filho. Queria ver aquela foto mais de perto, queria ver todos os seus detalhes. Era uma foto recente, Alice não devia ter menos de treze anos quando tirada. Peguei o porta-retratos dourado com meus dedos finos. Sentia os adornos e detalhes da moldura gelando na palma da mão. A fotografia em si estava em perfeito estado e Alice estava no jardim da mansão Dogson. Ostentava o mais belo sorriso que eu já vira. No entanto a fotografia parecia mal posicionada no retrato, como se houvesse algo entre ela e a moldura. Retirei o fundo de madeira, deixando cair outro pedaço de papel no chão. Estava dobrado em milhões de partes, como se quem tivesse feito aquilo quisesse esconder seu conteúdo.

Desdobrei, ansiosa, o papel. Espera encontrar um bilhete ou até mesmo uma carta, mas ao invés disso me deparei com outra fotografia. Essa, no entanto, era velha e tinha se desgastado com o tempo. As marcas das dobras comprometendo toda a sua beleza. Mesmo assim ainda consegui reconhece-la.

A jovem, cabelos castanhos presos num coque mal feito. Uma camisola de linho. Ela estava em frente ao piano, com os dedos finos repousando nas teclas amareladas do instrumento. Era eu... Há sete anos, quando numa noite de insônia toquei a canção de ninar de Alice no piano de Charles. E ele ainda guardava aquilo.

Ouvi passos e vozes se aproximando da sala de música. Devolvi o porta-retratos à mesinha, mas guardando comigo a minha foto. Harry e Charles entraram logo em seguida. Meu marido andou até mim trazendo um livro em mãos. Depositou um beijo em minha testa e, ao perceber Edgar dormindo em meus braços, sugeriu que fossemos embora.

Ainda pude ver Charles nos observando da porta até sumirmos com o carro pela estrada que levava de volta ao centro de Cheshire. Tive a sensação de que ele permaneceria ali por muito mais tempo, como se estivesse esperando que nós voltássemos...

Naquela noite, depois de colocar Edgar para dormir, me deitei com Harry no quarto de hóspedes.

- Ah, Charles, Charles... – Harry riu. – Aquele velho Charles. Escrevendo um livro. – Ele comentou enquanto olhava a capa de Alice no País das Maravilhas. – Você podia imaginar que ele publicaria essa história, Helena?

Sim, no fundo sempre tive essa certeza.

- Não, - eu ri. – Charles é cheio de surpresas.

- De fato, - Harry concordou. Depois se virou para beijar meus lábios e dormir. – Boa noite, querida esposa.

- Boa noite, - respondi.

Naquela noite, antes de cair no sono, li Alice no País das Maravilhas.


	9. Ela Mente

Levei um susto quando abri meus olhos e no lugar de Harry encontrei minha irmã, sentada na beirada da cama, com seu olhar pensativo, perdida nas rendas de seu vestido. Meu marido há muito devia ter se levantado e ido à cidade com meu pai, por isso seu lugar e minha cama estava vago para minha irmã mais nova. Comecei a me perguntar quem cuidava de Edgar, já que tanto eu, quanto a minha irmã, estávamos ali, mas mal tive tempo de perguntar tal coisa para Alice, uma vez que ela me interrompeu:

- Sabe, - ela murmurou baixinho. – levei um tempo até perceber... – ela permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio. Seu rosto não me encarava, seus olhos estavam perdidos nos seus dedos finos, que seguravam uns aos outros. – Pra perceber o motivo daquela sua reação.

Engoli em seco. Num instante me desvencilhei dos cobertores e lençóis, me colocando sentada na cama. Minha camisola estava enrugada de uma noite mal dormida e mesmo Alice mal parecia me notar.

- Do que você está falando, Alice? – Perguntei tão ingênua quanto ela um dia fora.

- Vocês eram tão amigos. – Ela sorriu, um sorriso fraco, falso, como se ela estivesse aceitando uma realidade dolorosa. – Não consegui entender a princípio o motivo de tanto rancor, de tanta surpresa...

Não conseguia entender uma só palavra do que ela dizia. Todo o som de sua voz entrava em minha cabeça como uma faca, me fazendo lembrar de quando ela mal tinha vocabulário pra me dizer tais coisas.

- Achei que aquele olhar era pra mim, que ele tinha se fascinado por mim, mas não era, não é? – Ela choramingou. Uma de suas mãos correu ao seu rosto, tentando esconder a lágrima que escapou de seus olhos. Ela estava chorando. – Eu percebi o que aconteceu no momento em que percebi que aquele olhar não era para mim.

Mais segundos de silêncio e uma dor tão intensa quanto o profundo castanho dos olhos de minha irmã.

- Era pra você. – Sua voz soou como a lâmina da mesma faca cortando um pedaço de minha carne. Eu podia ouvir toda a sua dor e frustração deixando sua garganta junto com as palavras que ela proferia.

- Alice, eu... – Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras simplesmente pareceram entaladas em minha garganta.

Ela se levantou da cama e lentamente me encarou com um olhar de desprezo. Ou talvez eu estivesse enganada. Naquele momento não conseguia identificar com que sentimento Alice me encarava. Levantei-me também ficando ao seu lado. Tentei me aproximar encostando meus dedos nos seus, para puxá-la para um abraço. Ela, no entanto, puxou seu braço de volta, agora adotando uma raiva incondicional.

- Não venha tentar me convencer de que nada aconteceu, Helena. – Ela gritou. – Eu te conheço... E eu conheço o Charles.

Seu olhar, de repente, caiu ao chão, como se ela tentasse esconder de mim o choro que estava por vir.

- Alice, não aconteceu nada. – Tentei lhe contar, mas parecia que qualquer coisa que eu dissesse agora não faria efeito algum. – Eu e Charles nunca passamos de bons amigos.

- Você mente. – Ela gritou.

Estremeci da cabeça aos pés ao ouvi-la gritar aquilo. Aquela frase... Parecia se repetir em minha vida, só para me assombrar. Procurei pensar em qualquer coisa para responder á Alice, mas nada que veio a minha cabeça parecia se encaixar naquela situação. Impaciente e frustrada com a minha falta de reação, Alice andou até a porta do quarto, pretendendo me deixar sozinha, mas virou-se uma última vez para me encarar e dizer:

- Você acha que ele te ama, Helena, - ela disse nervosa. – Mas isso é mentira. Ele me ama, ele já me disse isso.

E então eu compreendi. Tudo pareceu fazer sentido de uma hora pra outra, como se Alice tivesse acendido uma luz. Corri até ela na porta e puxei-a fortemente pelo braço, impedindo-a de sair do quarto. Trouxe-a para dentro e fechei a porta cautelosamente, tendo certeza de que ninguém na casa poderia ouvir se quer uma palavra dita dentro daquele cômodo.

- O que você disse? – Perguntei incrédula. – Ele disse que te ama?

Alice então pareceu sair de seu surto de raiva, caindo num transe de medo e infantilidade. Ela não tinha palavras...

- Alice, - comecei novamente. – Você e Charles... O que há entre vocês?

Percebi então que a segurava pelo pulso, forçando-a para baixo, até que ela se sentasse na cama. Ela me olhava com uma expressão amedrontada, querendo correr de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo se esforçando para não me abraçar e chorar em meu ombro. Eu a conhecia melhor do que a mim mesma.

- Helena. – Ela choramingou. – Ele disse que me amava... Disse que um dia iriamos ficar juntos.

Nessa hora seu rosto estava molhado com as lágrimas salgadas que desciam por suas bochechas num fluxo incontrolável. Vê-la daquela forma me deixou com vontade de chorar também, mas não conseguia conter a minha raiva. Só não sabia se era por Charles... ou por ela.

O Sol ardia sobre minha cabeça. Minhas botas afundavam no gramado úmido da mansão. Eu caminhava decidida, cheia de raiva em meus passos. Alcancei a entrada daquele casarão velho e bati na porta com a maior força que meus punhos possuíam. Não demorou até que uma empregada abrisse a porta.

Entrei, passando por ela como um furacão. A senhora tentou me impedir, mas eu continuei andando até a sala de música. Lá estava ele, sentado em sua poltrona, encarando descaradamente o porta-retratos com a fotografia de Alice.

Entrei, batendo a porta atrás de mim na cara da empregada. Ouvi seus murmúrios tentando dizer qualquer coisa em repreensão, mas não liguei. Queria que o barulho chamasse a atenção dele, e não dela.

Charles levantou-se assustado e me encarou surpreso.

- Miss Kingsley, - ele pronunciou enquanto largava o porta-retratos.

- Você, - eu comecei com os dentes rangendo dentro de minha boca. – É um ser desprezível... Totalmente repugnante.

- Do que você está falando, Helena?

- Não me chame assim, - eu gritei. – Pra você eu sou a Senhora Kingsley. Perdeu sua intimidade comigo há muito tempo para se dar ao luxo de me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Miss Kingsley, - ele estava confuso, eu podia ver em seu rosto.

- Você é um monstro, - me aproximei dele tão irada quanto mamãe em seus discursos de etiqueta. – Um rato... Crápula!

Ergui a mão para acertar-lhe no rosto. Queria descarregar toda a minha raiva naquele tapa. Mas Charles mostrou-se dotado de incrível destreza, segurando minha mão antes que eu chegasse em suas bochechas.

- Miss Kingsley, - ele me repreendeu, agora adotando uma braveza nunca antes vista em si. – Quem você pensa que é para vir até a minha casa lançando desaforos contra o ar?

Puxei minha mão de volta e dei-lhe as costas. Não podia me dar ao luxo de deixa-lo me ver chorando. Porque era isso que acontecia agora. Todas as lágrimas que eu reprimi durante sete anos pareceram saltar para fora de meus olhos naquele exato momento. Senti uma de suas mãos tocar meu ombro, mas me desvencilhei, afastando-o de perto de mim.

- Quer, por favor, me explicar o que está acontecendo. – Ouvi sua voz pedir, agora bem mais calma.

- Não se faça de idiota, Mr. Dogson. – Virei-me para ele. – Não imaginou que um dia alguém descobriria sobre você e Alice? Ela é uma criança, Charles. Uma criança.

Ele engoliu em seco ao ouvir sobre Alice e permaneceu calado.

- E eu... Como fui burra de não ter percebido antes? Essa foto de Alice perto de sua poltrona, a sua intimidade com minha irmã. Todos os sinais de que algo de errado existia entre vocês dois. E eu, tola demais para perceber isso antes.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

- Talvez eu esteja errada, - argumentei. – Talvez eu seja a idiota nessa história. A jovem que se casou muito cedo e se mudou para longe da família, perdeu a infância da irmã mais nova. Algo que você ajudou a apressar.

Todas as minhas forças iam embora conforme eu expirava o ar de meus pulmões. Eu queria gritar, mas não conseguia. Queria correr, mas minhas pernas tremiam. Sentia gotas de suor escorregando por minha nuca, adentrando a gola do vestido de renda. Tudo que eu queria dizer ficava entalado em minha garganta, junto com o ar que mal conseguia sair. Pensei em um milhão de coisas para dizer a Charles, mas a única coisa que saíram por meus lábios foi:

- Eu te odeio, Charles.

Seus olhos secaram naquele momento, como se toda a ternura que ele pudesse ainda sentir por mim deixasse de existir. Ele deu dois passos em minha direção, nos deixando tão próximos quanto no dia de meu casamento. Eu podia sentir sua respiração indo em direção do meu rosto e antes que eu pudesse perceber estava sincronizando o meu inspirar e expirar com o dele.

- Você mente.

E essa foi a última coisa que Charles Dogson disse antes de segurar meu rosto e encostar seus lábios nos meus.


	10. De Volta a Londres

Acordei, zonza. Minhas pálpebras pareciam não servir de nada agora que a luz que entrava pela fresta das cortinas me cegava. Eu esfreguei os olhos... Levou um tempo para que entedesse onde estava. Enxargava o imenso gramado pela janela, contornado por abustos floridos e um bosque de árvores altas.

A casa de Charles. E eu parecia ver tudo aquilo do chão. Não era mentira... Eu estava deitada sobre o tapete grosso que cobria o chão daquela sala há muitos anos. Meus ombros estavam descobertos e meus cabelos emaranhados para fora do coque que tinha arrumado naquela manhã.

Mr. Dogson estava do meu lado, deitado num sono profundo e sereno, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tudo que nos cobria eram o meu vestido de renda e seu paletó. Ergui meu corpo, colocando-me sentada ao lado daquele homem.

Tudo que eu queria era gritar, com ainda mais raiva... Mas sua face inocente me machucava silenciosamente. Não era difícil interpretar o que havia acontecido ali. E eu me lembrava muito bem de cada momento: seus dedos finos escorregando por minhas costas nuas, seus lábios brincando em meu pescoço, cada toque eriçando todos os pêlos do meu corpo. Mas o que me deixava cada vez mais nervosa era que meus dedos também brincaram em seu corpo e meus lábios haviam ido onde nunca antes foram com Harry.

Laventei, puxando para comigo o vestido de renda. O barulho e o movimento despertaram Mr. Dogson, que se levantou tão rápido quanto eu. Ele me encarava em silêncio, e eu tinha a sensação de que a qualquer momento ele pudesse me beijar novamente, e tudo aconteceria de novo.

Mas eu também estava em silêncio, olhando-o por trás do meu vestido amassado. Não sei ao certo o que nos fez sair daquele transe, mas pareceu para mim que nós dois o fizemos juntos, na mesma hora. Ele desviou o olhar quando me pus a vestir a renda e prender meus cabelos. Virei as costas para ele, tentando evitar ao máximo cruzar meus olhos com os dele...

Mas Charles tinha uma presença forte e eu o percebia mesmo estando de costas. Ele caminhou até a poltrona, onde antes ele havia largado o porta-retratos. Sabia que ele estava olhando para ela e isso só me deixou mais mergulhada no puro ódio. Sem que ele percebesse, saí da sala de música, batendo a porta atrás de mim, como antes tinha feito quando entrei.

Ele não iria me seguir... Não se não quisesse ser visto por toda a criadagem vestido como estava. Ou melhor, não vestido em nada. Deixei a mansão o mais rápido que pude, sem olhar para trás, para ver se ele me encarava por aquela fresta entre as cortinas.

Ele não me olhava...

Na manhã seguinte, implorei para Harry que voltássemos naquele mesmo dia para Londres. Ele, a principio, não entendera o porque, mas depois de um tempo concordou, achando que o motivo pelo qual eu queria voltar era o meu cansasso e a comodida que me faltava estando fora de casa.

Meu pai e minha mãe reclamaram um pouco enquanto carregavamso o veículos de nossas malas. Mamãe choramingou, tentando me fazer ficar e dizendo que Edgar devia passar um verão com ela. Ri sem graça... Nunca que eu deixaria meu filho para trás.

Harry se despediu de meus pais e perguntou por Alice, que em momento nenhum se deu ao luxo de comparecer a porta para se despedir. Nem eu queria vê-la naquele momento. Sabia muito bem o que eu mesma estava fazendo... Não tinha orgulho nisso, nem pretendia fazer de novo, mas de alguma forma continuei fugindo dela, dele e de toda Cheshire.

Edgar dormiu logo em meus braços e Harry seperdeu nas páginas de Alice nos Páis das Maravilhas. Eu não gostava daquilo...

- Harry, porque está lendo esse livro? - Perguntei.

- Ora, é o livro de Charles.

- Mas você já conhece a história. É como se estivesse lendo o mesmo livro duas vezes.

Harry riu, mas não respondeu. Pareceu que não queria ser atormentado pela esposa alienada que tinha. Voltou a ler o livro que se fosse a coisa mais importante a se fazer naquele momento.

A viagem foi longa, mas quando finalmente chegamos em Londres, tudo pareceu ficar certo mais uma vez. Edgar, eu e Harry... A família como se devia ser. Os criados buscaram as malas e uma das moças tirou Edgar de meu colo, enquanto outra correu para me guiar até meus aposentos, onde uma mesa de chá já havia sido servida.

Pedi a Lorena, a babá de Edgar, que o colocasse no berço em meu quarto, pois queria ficar com ele antes que pudesse descansar da viagem. E o menino dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado, como se tudo que ele fizesse fosse dormir e sonhar. Seu rostinho era tão perfeito e puro e tudo nele me lembrava de Harry... O nariz perfeitamente esculpido, os cabelos finos e castanhos, do mesmo tom que os cabelos do pai, os lábios finos e rosados. Ele era uma criança perfeita em todos os sentidos.

Harry adentrou o quarto, caminhando lentamente em minha direção. Sua mão fria tocou meu ombro, enquanto a outra alcançou uma xícara de chá e levou-a até a boca. Tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal... Estava em casa, com meu filho e marido. Voltaria às minhas atividades na manhã seguinte, Harry voltaria a trabalhar e nós estávamos para ter a vida feliz e completa que ele me prometera há tempos atrás.

Mal sabia eu que aquela era a maior mentira que eu já havia escutado e que nada daqui pra frente seria normal de novo...


End file.
